Canceled
by Piper Emerald
Summary: There was a question that everyone needed answered, even though knowing couldn't change a thing about their predicament. The only thing that stood between the group and the question was the will to ask it, and the boredom to want to. Because this question- "Why did we get canceled?" Stephen asked completely cutting off the narrator. (Oneshot, I own nothing.)


It all started with a question. A question that everyone needed answered, even though knowing would not change a thing. The only thing that stood between the group and the question was the will to ask it, and the boredom to want to. Because this question-

"Why did we get canceled?" Stephen asked.

"Really, do you have to cut off the narrator?" Russell complained.

"Guys this is serious!" At the exclamation John and Cara both looked up from what they were doing, and Stephen took this as his opportunity to continue.

All of the characters were currently trapped in a parallel world from the TV show. This world consisted of several of the settings where the show took place (the group spent most of their time in the underground subway station which was where this conversation was happening), but the world lacked any thing that was not related to the Tomorrow people. This includes extras and new characters, making it possible for any of them to continue their lives.

"It's like we're in limbo." Stephen summed up exactly what the narrator was saying in only one sentence.

"But not _limbo_ limbo," John added.

"Right, but _a_ limbo."

"Because our show is no longer on air," Cara finished. "But there is nothing you can do about it, so-"

"We have to figure out why!" Stephen declared, cutting off and ignoring Cara's statement.

The was a beat of silence.

"So," Stephen addressed the group again. "Any ideas?"

"You're asking us?" Russell questioned.

"Well, obviously I'm not the problem," Stephen remarked cockily.

"I disagree," John said quickly.

"That's just cause you're...you." Stephen said dismissively.

"Actually he has a point," Russell told him.

"What?"

"Why don't we analyze your character," Cara suggested.

"No-"

"For starters you're kind of annoying," she stated.

"You never listen to any of the other characters," John added.

"The show is so centered on you that there are barely any episodes about the rest of us," Russell continued. "And half of my first backstory episode was about you and Cara!"

"Ok, ok, I get it!" Stephen was trying very hard not to shout. "But can we agree that it's not just me?"

"Oh yeah, it's Cara too," John smirked slightly as he spoke.

"What is wrong with my character?!" Cara placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, that's the problem," John tried to explain. "Half the time you don't have any flaws, and when you do everyone else sweeps them under the rug."

"Are you calling me a Mary Sue?" Cara's voice was laced with anger.

"You know I wouldn't go there," John backed down.

"You guys just aren't seeing the big picture," Russell spoke up.

"Which is?" Stephen asked.

"That it's all of your faults," he answered.

"Excuse me-"

"Think about it," Russell continued. "The love triangle thing got old half way through the season, but instead of it ending dramatically it subtly continued through the whole show and by the end no one knows if it ended or not."

"I don't see your point." Everyone ignored Stephen's comment.

"Then there's the fact that practically everyone is in love with Stephen," Cara added.

"You say that like it's a bad thing..."

"I'm not in love with Stephen!" John exclaimed.

"Yes you are," Cara told him.

"No I'm not," John said defensively. "Am I...?"

"If you're not then who's using our internet to read Jephen fanfiction?" She asked.

There was a moment of silence, then everyone turned to Russell.

"What? No," Russell inched away from the others. "You can't prove I- who even checks the internet history- I mean, come on!"

"Maybe the problem has nothing to do with me," Stephen spoke as if he had just had an epiphany.

"I can read whatever fanfiction I want," Russell muttered.

"Don't say it's me, because we all know that the fandom loves me," John said.

"No, I mean what if it's none of us," Stephen continued.

"Go on."

"It's not like I just read for that ship, there are tons of others I read too," Russell kept mumbling even though no one was listening.

"We aren't the only characters," Stephen sounded excited now.

"There's only a limited number of fanfictions, so obviously some of what I read will be slash-"

"Shut up, Russell." Cara cut Russell off.

"What I'm saying," Stephen clarified. "Is that it's probably Jedikiah's fault!"

"I think you've solved it," John agreed.

"I really think I have," Stephen mused.

"Good work team," Cara beamed as the three of them headed out of the room.

"Wait guys," Russell ran after them. "So we're cool on the fanfiction thing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! <strong>


End file.
